Green Lantern
. The current version of the character and his mythos were created by John Broome and Gil Kane, first appearing in . (1959) | Gallery = File:Alan Scott 002.jpg| File:Guy Gardner 029.jpg| File:John Stewart 004.jpg| File:GreenLantern 3.jpg| Multiverse File:Bizarro Green Lantern Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-2) 01.jpg| File:Crime syndicate earth3 52 52.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-5).jpg| File:Green Sinestro Earth-8 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern - Earth 97.JPG| File:Green Lantern Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-12).jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-15).jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth-16.png| File:John Stewart Earth-16.png| File:Earth-20 002.png| File:Justice Society New Frontier 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Green Lantern (New Frontier).jpg| File:Alan Scott Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Red Son 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan DKR 001.jpg| File:Batman In Darkest Knight.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-33.png| File:Alan Scott Liberty Files 01.jpg| File:Lamplight (Earth-50).jpg| File:Monk Loomis 01.jpg| File:Green Lambkin 001.jpg| File:Jose Hernandez Earth-D.jpg| File:John Stewart Ring of Evil 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Super Seven 003.jpg| File:Green Lantern Barry Allen Story 01.jpg| File:Alan Scott Golden Age 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (JSA Golden Age).jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Green Lantern Son of Superman 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Nail 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Destiny 01.jpg| File:Madlebe Monomotapa (League of Justice).png| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Justice 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Act of God 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Age of Wonder 001.jpg| File:Maria Contranetti 03.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Created Equal 02.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Abin Sur Elseworlds Finest 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Tiny Titans.png| File:John Stewart DC Superfriends.png| File:Bizarro Green Lantern DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Human Lantern (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Harold Stark (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| Other Media File:None.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Super Friends.jpg| Image:JohnStewart(DCAU).jpg| Image:Kyle animated2.JPG| Image:Gguardsman.jpg| File:GLC DCAU 002.jpg| File:John Stewart Teen Titans.png| File:Hal Jordan The Batman 001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner BTBATB 001.png| File:Hal Jordan bb.jpg| justiceleague5.jpg| File:Greenlantern MK8.jpg| File:Hal Jordan First Flight 001.png| Image:Green Loontern 1.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Co2E.jpg| File:Green Lantern Movie Costume 002.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Emerald Knights 001.png| File:Alan Scott Smallville.jpg| File:Alan Scott BTBATB.png| File:Green Lanterns JLH 001.jpg| File:Alan Scott DCUO 001.png| File:DCU Online 01.jpg| File:Green Lantern The Animated Series Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg| Comics See also: Green Lantern titles Image:Green Lantern Vol 1 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.2 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.3 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.4 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Corps 201.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Corps v.2 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Emerald Warriors Vol 1 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern New Guardians Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Green Lantern Corps File:Aa (New Earth) 001.gif|Aa File:Abin Sur 001.jpg|Abin Sur File:Adam.gif|Adam File:Adara.gif|Adara File:Ahtier.gif|Athier File:Alia.jpg|Alia File:Apros.gif|Apros File:Arisia.jpg|Arisia File:Arkkis Chummuck 001.jpg|Arkkis Chummuck File:Ash 01.jpg|Ash File:Bshi.png|B'Shi File:B'dg.JPG|B'dg Image:Boodikka.jpg|Boodikka Image:Branwilla.gif|Branwilla Image:Breeon.gif|Breon Image:Brik.jpg|Brik Image:Bzzd.JPG|Bzzd Image:Chp.jpg|Ch'p Image:Charlievicker.jpg|Charlie Vicker Image:Chaselon.jpg|Chaselon Image:Thos.JPG|Chthos-Chthas Chthantis Image:Flodo.gif|Flodo Span Image:Gen'ma.jpg|Gen'ma Image:Graftoren.jpg|Graf Toren Image:GreenMan.jpg|Green Man Image:Maguire guy.jpg|Guy Gardner Image:Green Lantern Rebirth 1 variant virgin.jpg|Hal Jordan Image:Hammeroon.JPG|Hammeroon Image:Honnu.jpg|Honnu Image:Iolande.jpg|Iolande Image:IsamotKol.jpg|Isamot Kol Image:Jack T Chance 09.jpg|Jack T. Chance Image:Jade 004.jpg|Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) Image:Jordana Gardner.jpg|Jordana Gardner Image:Gljohnstewart.jpg|John Stewart Image:Kehaan.jpg|Ke'Haan Image:Katma Tui 001.png|Katma Tui Image:Kilowog.jpg|Kilowog Image:Kreon.jpg|Kreon Image:81029-kyle-rayner 400.jpg|Kyle Rayner Image:Malet Dasim.jpg|Malet Dasim Image:Medphyll 01.jpg|Medphyll Image:Mogo 02.jpg|Mogo Image:Orlan.jpg|Orlan Image:Raker.jpg|Raker Qarrigat Image:Saarek.jpg|Saarek Image:Salak.jpg|Salakk Image:Sodam Yat Ion.jpg|Sodam Yat Image:SoranikNatu.jpg|Soranik Natu Image:Stel.jpg|Stel Image:T-Cher.jpg|T-Cher Image:Tomar-Re.JPG|Tomar-Re Image:Tomar-tu.jpg|Tomar-Tu Image:VathSarn.jpg|Vath Sarn Xax 01.jpg|Xax Zevonn Parzzx.jpg|Zevonn Parzzx | SeeAlso = * Power Ring }}